


Good Morning

by angerhyn



Series: Welcome to Dalton [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Only not actually mentioned, Original Character(s), Original work - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Werewolves, magic!, not actually mentioned, once again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5498669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angerhyn/pseuds/angerhyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet good morning between a grumpy wolf and his pet magical powerhouse. Only in reverse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so. Before I begin, I need to mention that Alek is totally not my character. He belongs to an absolutely fabulous friend of mine who is oh-so-willingly roleplaying these characters with me. Now, another mention: in the actual roleplay, these two are just bros. Everyone things they're together, but they're really just close friends. Very close. But these two give me feels, and while I do love them in their own respective relationships, there will always be a place in my heart for Cal and Alek being together. That being said, you guys have no idea who these people are or who their relationships are with, so you can enjoy them without any bias!
> 
> Enjoy this fanfiction of a roleplay I'm doing with someone none of you know, with characters you've likely never seen before.

**Good Morning**

 

          Slowly, Cal fought his way through the thick fog that sleep left in it’s wake. His lips parted, parted, parted, until his jaw popped and the long exhale of air, followed by a faint sound, left him. He shook his head after the yawn, and blinked blearily, looking around the room. He reached over and patted the outer part of the bed. Still warm.

          Cal grumbled softly to himself, and carefully eased one foot out of bed. He hissed softly, withdrawing it at the shock of cold that washed up his leg. He whined pitifully, before he slowly stepped down. He padded carefully out of the room, shivering in his boxers and one of Alek’s oversized shirts. He scrubbed at his eyes, and grunted as he bounced off of one of the walls. He smacked it lightly, and scowled, before he continued on his mission.

          He opened the door slowly, quietly, and peered around the corner. Target acquired. He smiled sleepily, the sound of rain pattering against the roof just barely permeating his consciousness. His footsteps were quiet, but he could tell by the way that Alek smiled around his toothbrush, foaming at the mouth a little, that he wasn’t quiet enough.

          There was a dull, muted thunk as Cal’s head came to rest between strong shoulders, and the shook a little as Alek scrubbed at his teeth. He leaned forward, Cal’s body tilted with him to keep the contact, to spit into the sink, then rinsed his mouth out. Carefully, Alek turned, and tilted Cal’s head up, their foreheads pressing together.

          “Good morning.”

          And outside, the skies cleared as the rain that had kept Cal indoors and had prompted Alek to shut off the alarm clock cleared.


End file.
